Luck of the Irish Band
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Grojband play's Peaceville's Annual St. Patrick's Day Festival! I'm terrible at summaries. Enjoy!


Luck of the Irish Band

The St. Patrick's Day Festival is coming to Peaceville, and everyone was wearing green! Green shirts, shorts, they even had green drinks. If it was green, people had it.

**Corey's POV**

I was laying back, lounging on our stage, our house was filled with green. Green shamrocks taped to the walls, green curtains, even our skull on our stage was replaced with a shamrock. Everything but me that is. I hardly had anything green to wear. I had an old pair of green socks, but that was it.

I heard the groj door fly open, and revealed Lanes. She was all decked out. She had that dress she wore for that beauty pageant, but she filled in the black stripes with green, her hair was dyed green, had green eyeliner, and she even had green sparkly lipstick.

I nearly fell off the stage lost in her cuteness.

"Hubba hubba." I mistakenly said

I covered my mouth, and started laughing.

Lanes heard me.

"Why thank you Core. Glad you like my outfit." Lanes said

"Where's your green at?" Lanes asked

I showed her my green socks.

"That's it!?" Lanes asked surprised

"Yep." I said

"Core come oooonnnn, its St. Patrick's Day! Its a day to wear green, dance, and drink green stuff!" Lanes said

"I guess you're right." I said

"But your outfit isn't. This is no good." Lanes said

"So what would you suggest?" I asked

"Well, a green shirt and shorts would be a good start." Lanes said

"Ok, at least I got a start." I said

"Well go change already!" Lanes said

I headed up to my bedroom, and went through my drawers to find a green shirt, and shorts.

I then came out of my bedroom in a short sleeve green shirt, and some light green shorts, Lanes was still waiting for me as I was walking down the steps.

"Good, but lose the hat." Lanes said

I tossed the hat on the couch.

The hat crashed against one of the drum's symbols.

"What else?" I asked

"Just get some green beads or something to put around your neck." Lanes said

"Heeyyy!" The twins said in synch

Kin and Kon showed up all decked out as well. They had green shirts, jeans, shoes, Kon had swapped a green headband from his signature red one, hats, blinking shamrock rings, beads they even had those green glasses.

"Hey Kin, Kon. Nice get ups." I said

"Thanks." They said in synch

"But what's with you Corey?" Kin asked

"Yeah, what's with the lack of green dude?" Kon asked

"Core had the "great" idea of just wearing green socks, so I took the liberty of having him change into something more fitting." Lanes said

"Here. We got some stuff you could use. You gotta at least have a hat." Kon said plopping his hat on my head

"Hey!" I said laughing

"Yeah! Now the beads." Laney declared

"Are you my friend, or my personal stylist?" I joked

"Maybe I'm both." Laney said smirking

Kin gave me some of his flashing rings and and his pair of green glasses.

"Thanks." I said

"That's perfect! We gotta dress green if we're going to play the St. Patrick's Day Festival at Peaceville Park." Lanes said

"What?" I, Kin and Kon said at the same time

"Didn't I tell you guys?" I asked

"I just booked ourselves a gig at the St. Patrick's Day Festival!" Lanes said

"If you told me that earlier, I would've decked myself out in all of this by now!" I said

"I thought you said you didn't have anything green." Lanes said

"I meant that I hardly had any hats and stuff like that. Some beads and rings I had, but thanks." I said

"No problem bud." Kin said pulling out another pair of green glasses he had in his pocket

"At least I'm in the appropriate amount of green." I said laughing

"But, you need one of these rings." I said to Lanes

I took her hand, and put the ring on her finger, her cheeks blushed.

"There, perfect." I said

"T-Thanks Core." Lanes said

"Now all we need now are some Irish songs to play." Kon said

"That's a tough genre." I said

"Unless we ditch our instruments for accordions and play Polka music, if that even counts as Irish music." Kin said

My eyes went wide.

"Oh no! No no no no no! I love most types of music, but I draw the line at Polka music." I said annoyed

"Is that soooo?" Lanes asked smirking

She looked like she had a plan to torture me with Polka music right about now. I couldn't blame her though, since I just told her a weakness she could use to her advantage.

I chuckled at the thought.

"Sometimes. I _sometimes_ draw the line at Polka music. I like it at times, it drives me nuts at times, I'm 50/50 with it." I said

"Come on dude, we played jugs one time. Accordions and Polka music don't seem too bad." Kin said

"You got a good point there bud." I said

"And sometimes, when its played when you least expect it, you sometimes can't help but smirk and laugh." Lanes said

"Ohh yeah, know that alll to well." I said laughing

I paused for a few seconds.

"Ya it seems like that happens a lot. But we should really be figure out what we should be playing." I said said in a serious voice

"Wow where did this seriousness come from?" Laney asked me in a surprised tone of voice

"Ya I just surprised myself from that." I said starting to laugh

"And... now he's back." Laney said as she joined in with my laughing

"Ok so what can you guys think of?" I asked as I stopped laughing

"I really don't think that I know anything. How about you Kon?" Kin asked his brother

"Nope I can't think of anything either." Kon said while agreeing with Kin

"Why don't we just jam until we think of something?" I said jumping up onto the make-shift stage

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Laney said as she picked up her bass

"Count us in Kon." Corey said to Kon

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Kon said a he started drumming

"What's that horrible noise? It sounds like the garbage disposal is broken. Oh no, I was wrong it's just garbage-band." Trina said as she walked out of her room with Mina close behind her

"Oh put a sock in it!" Laney yelled to Trina as she stopped jamming

"Huh what can't you guys go somewhere far away where I don't have to listen to your lame music? Somewhere like Boston." Trina said to the band

"Why don't you just leave to Boston you pink-haired priss!" Laney yelled to Trina

"Maybe I will ship you guys up to Boston." Trina yelled as she walked back into her room to go make the arrangements

"Ya right. Like you would ever be able to ship us up to Boston!" Laney yelled with a balled up fist

"Wait that's IT! I know what song we should play." I said

"What song Core?" Laney asked as she calmed down some

"I'm Shipping Up To Boston! That would be the perfect song!" I yelled

"Oh yeah! I know that one. It kind of has an Irish feel to it, well at least the accordion in it makes it seem that way. Why didn't I say that before!? Perfect choice Core!" Lanes said

"I guess having Trina around really does help sometimes." I said

"Yeah, but we should really watch what we say around her. She's probably ready to ship us out to Boston in a crate pretty soon." Kin said

"Even if we did watch what we say, she would still do stuff like that to us." Laney said

"So Lanes, you said you booked our gig at Peaceville Park?" I asked

"Yep." Lanes said

"Thanks. Just double checking." I said

"That's strange, you never double check anything." Lanes said

"Yeah, what's up with me today?" I asked

"Heyyy Trinnaa!" I called

"WHAAATTT?" Trina yelled through her door

"Would you be a dear and drive us to Peaceville Park?" I asked packing up my guitar

The rest of the band started packing their stuff.

"NOPE!" Trinna said

"Mooom?" I called with a smirk on my face crossing my arms

"Trina, you be a great sister and drive your brother's band to Peacville Park this instant!" Mom said scolding

She got the message and walked out of her room grumbling to herself.

"Stupid corey...having Mom force me to drive his crappy band to their gig." Trinna grumbled

We finished packing our instruments, and put them in the trunk of her car. It seemed that we got all our stuff packed.

"Again, thank you soooo much for driving us to our gig." I said smirking

"Don't push it." Trinna said getting in and slamming the door shut

She pulled out, and drove us to our gig.

"So, now that we practiced, we got our song ready, now all that's left is to rock the St. Patrick's Day Festival!" I declared raising my fist

"GROJBAND UNITE!" Lanes declared raising her fist next to mine

"GROJBAND UNITE!" The twins said in synch raising their fists

"HEY! Keep it down back there goo-rage band." Trina hissed

A few minutes later, we were there.

**Unpacking Our Stuff Transition!**

"Thanks again Trinnaaaa." I said in an annoying voice

She pulled away furiously.

"Well, lets set up!" I declared

The stage had a white banner that said "Happy St. Patrick's Day" in green obviously.

Kon was setting up his drum set, while me and Lanes were getting our guitar and bass out.

"Hey Core." Lanes said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Where's Kin's keyboard?" She asked

"I don't think he packed it." I said realizing that he forgot it

Kin overheard me.

"I didn't grab it cause I have THIS!" Kin said pulling his accordion out from its case

"Since when do you play accordion?" I asked

"I started a few weeks ago. And when I heard the song that we're playing a while back, I wanted to learn it so bad on the accordion. Sounds pretty epic if you ask me." Kin said

"Sweet dude. Can't wait to hear it." I said

I unpacked my guitar from its case, and plugged into the amplifier.

"We're gonna rock this St. Patrick's Day festival!" I declared

"You know it!" Kon said

Lanes grabbed a hold of my arm, and pulled me aside. I nearly dropped my guitar by the force of her pull.

"Core." Lanes said

"Yes?" I asked

Lanes kissed my cheek, her green lips left their mark oh my cheek.

"Good luck." Lanes said

I held Lanes close, and inched closer to her lips. We closed the gap as we kissed a few more times.

"Thanks." I said

More of her green lipstick was smeared on me. Lanes's eyes turned to green hearts.

"T-thank yooouu Core." Lanes said

"Ready to play the ultimate St. Patrick's Day festival!?" I asked super excited

"You knoww itt!" Lanes said

We walked back to the stage. A large crowd started showing up.

"Hello Peaceville! Happy St. Patrick's Day!" I said

"We got a real treat for you today, its a song that fits perfect for this day. Kin, Kon, START US OFF!" I declared

(Play I'm Shipping Up To Boston here. watch?v=x-64CaD8GXw&amp;feature=kp)

I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!

I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg

I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!

I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping up to Boston whoa  
I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg

The crowd went completely nuts, and green confetti shot out from cannons on the side of the stage.

"HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!" I declared

The confetti was still flying as the crowd lessened.

"What an AWESOME St. Patrick's Day!" I shouted not realizing the mic was still on

The crowd was still cheering as they left.

Me and Lanes slipped our instruments back in their cases.

"And now, here's some green lemonade to celebrate!" Kin said taking out cans of "Green Lemonade"

"Green lemonade?" Me and Lanes asked confused

"I drank Pink lemonade, but GREEN lemonade!?" I said

"I made it. Try it, its good." Kin said

He tossed me and Lanes a can.

"A toast! To rocking the St. Patrick's Day Festival!" I declared

"I'll drink to that." Kon said

We all gulped down the cans in an instant.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day Core." Lanes said kissing my left cheek

"Happy St. Patrick's Day Lanes." I said blushing

**Ok, I know this is late, so don't complain. I hate my Algebra class! Its relentless. Hope you guys liked it despite how late this was. shoutout to CoreyxLaneyForever for helping me with this! You rock!**


End file.
